Hierarchie meiner Staffeln
Prophezeiung des Mondes ( ''Prophecy of the moon) ''ist eine Staffel die von mir, Lena Tiemann, erschaffen wurde. Froschpfote hat auch Anteil der Geschichten. Ich habe in den nächsten Geschichten schon vorgeplant weshalb ich logischer weise auch weiß worum es geht. Doch in den Texten sind Spoiler drin, man sollte sich also gut überlegen ob man gespoilert werden möchte. Staffel 1. Prophezeiung des Mondes -Verrat der ersten Schwester- Minzjunges, Kirschjunges und Mondjunges kommen auf die Welt, und eines der Jungen verbirgt die Kraft einer Heiler-Kriegerin. Inmitten der Blattleere stellt sich heraus, dass die Heilerkatze erkrankt und nur die junge Heiler-Kriegerin, die mitten in ihrer Schülerzeit ist, kann den Clan mit ihrem Heilerwissen vor dem Tod bewahren. Doch den Clans stehen finstere Zeiten bevor und ohne das jemand es merkt, verrät jemand den ganzen Clan und stellt sich auf die Seite der Feinde. Nur die auserwählte Katze, kann zusammen mit Löwenglut,Taubenflug und Häherfeder die Clans vor dem Unheil bewahren. Doch etwas schreckliches passiert und einer der wichtigen vier Katzen fehlt. Kann die Bedrohung jetzt noch aufgehalten werden? -Geheimnis der Federn- Aus der einst so kleinen Kätzin Mondjunges ist nun Mondstern geworden, eine weise und gerechte Anführerin. Der Tod von Kleestern belastet sie sehr vor allem, weil sie von ihr noch ein mysteriöse Prophezeiung bekommen hat. Abendjunges und Disteljunges sind nun dem Clan beigetreten und Disteljunges hat die Ehre die Schülerin der Anführerin zu sein. Aber hinter Distelpfote ist mehr als eine Schülerin, sie verbirgt eine geheimnisvolle Kraft. Mondstern muss sich nun auf eine gefährliche Reise begeben, die sie an einen neuen Ort führt. Zusammen mit ihrer Schülerin halten sie das Unheil auf, doch ohne das Mondstern es merkt bringt sie sich in große Schwierigkeiten und ihr Leben steht dabei auf dem Spiel. -Feurige Rache- Nachtflug und Mondstern haben zwei Junge bekommen, Schattenjunges und Dämmerjunges die zu Schülern ernannt wurden. Dämmerpfote hat es besonders schwierig, sie wird von manchen Katzen nicht vernünftig akzeptiert, auf Grund ihrer Flügel. Eine neue Katze tritt dem Clan bei, aber kann man ihr trauen? Dämmerpfote und Schattenpfote verstehen sich gut mit dem fremden Kater, aber Mondstern hat so ihrer Zweifel. Grade als Mondstern anfängt dem Kater zu vertrauen stellt sich etwas schreckliches heraus und ein aussichtsloser Kampf zwischen zwei Katzen beginnt. -Niemals Schweigen- Der Clan akzeptiert Feuersturm zwar, vertrauen tut er ihm aber nicht. Und als Feuersturm den Clan verlassen muss bricht es Dämmerwolke das Herz. Ein Streuner mischt sich in die Clans, er scheint nett zu sein aber schon bald wird sein wahres Ziel preisgegeben. Mit Zähnen und Krallen macht er den Clans große Schwierigkeiten und jede Katze hat ihre Hoffnung verloren, sogar Mondstern. Aber als sie neuen Mut und neue Hoffnung schöpft versucht sie alles um den fremden Kater aufzuhalten. -Erloschener Mond- Staffel 2. Gefährliche Prophezeiung -Spuren der Lügen- Katzen über Katzen, Lügen über Lügen, Verrat über Verrat. Es ist nicht zu wissen wem man trauen kann und wem nicht, vor allem nach dem schlimmen Angriff von dem Wald der Finsternis. Ohne das jemand es merkt heckt eine Katze einen bösen Plan aus um seinen Wunsch neu anzufangen auch zu erfüllen. Schlimme Zeiten stehen bevor, werden alle diese Zeit überstehen? -Gefahr der Sterne- Alle vier Clans vertrauen dem Sternenclan und folgen ihren Worten. Und als die vier Anführer alle eine Prophezeiung bekommen die sich absolut absurd anhört sind sie sich unsicher ob sie ihr folgen sollen oder nicht. Die vier Anführer sind ratlos was die Prophezeiung betrift, sie geben all ihre Kraft um sie zu lösen und ein schreckliches Unheil zu vermeiden. Aber ist es auch so wie es scheint? -Blitzschlag- -Katze aus Feuer- Staffel 3. Gebrochener Glaube -Verbotene Freundschaft- Staffel 4. Vier Blattwechsel Special Adventure -Kleestern's Vergangenheit Aus Kleepfote ist Kleeschweif geworden, eine Kriegerin so wie sie es immer wollte. Aber sie fühlt sich nicht ganz wohl mit dem zweitem Anführer Birkenschatten und als sie ein Geheimnis erfährt wird Kleeschweif sofort aus ihrem Clan verbannt. Besonders ihre Schwester Rindensturm macht sich große Sorgen und trifft sich heimlich mit ihr an der Grenze. Aber das bringt sie selbst in Gefahr, voller Trauer verschwindet Kleeschweif und zieht weit fort um ihre Schwester zu schützen. Ein Kampf ums Überleben bricht für Kleeschweif aus und nur dank einer fremden Katze kann sie überleben. Nachts besucht sie der Sternenclan, er meint sie sollte zurück kehren aber Kleeschweif zweifelt. Als sie sich anschließend doch auf die Reise zurück begibt kann sie ihren Augen nicht trauen. -Asche's Rache- Der Junge Kater Asche wurde verstoßen und ausgesetzt, nun lebt er als Streuner weiter. Als Asche von den Clans gehört hat packt ihn die Gier nach Macht und er macht sich auf die suche nach ihnen. Auf der Reise dort hin begegnet er vielen Herausforderungen und er muss sich seinen ängsten stellen. -Honigfluss's Entscheidung- Die junge Donnerclan Kriegerin Honigfluss steht ihrem Clan zu Diensten und würde ihr Leben für ihn geben. Aber als sie den Flussclan Kater Ahornstaub trifft steht ihre Welt auf dem Kopf. Vor allem als der Flussclan von Füchsen angegriffen wird hat sie besonders viel Angst um Ahornstaub und macht sich trotz der drohenden Verbannung von Kleestern auf um Ahornstaub zu helfen. Als der Kampf vorbei ist hat sie erst gemerkt was sie für eine Katze alles aufgegeben hat und bittet Kleestern um Verzeigung, aber sie sieht nicht begeistert aus, wird Honigfluss zurück zum Donnerclan kehren?